Contes des Dames de Poudlard
by JustPaulInHere
Summary: Série des "Contes du Monde Magique". C'est un recueil d'histoires courtes où vous pourrez voir déclinés les relations entre différents personnages féminins du monde magique, de la simple amitié à la sensualité.
1. Luna & Ginny I

**CONTES DES DAMES DE POUDLARD**

* * *

Note d'auteur : J'ouvre ce petit recueil pour commencer l'année. J'avais des grands projets depuis septembre de commencer à écrire des fics longues... Mais soyons réalistes, en cinq mois j'ai rien écrit. Je vais retourner aux histoires courtes et aux feuilletons, les romans attendront !

Crédit couverture : _thyinum_ sur tumblr.

* * *

LUNA & GINNY

 _Chapitre un_

* * *

Il n'était pas aussi facile qu'on le pensait de trouver du travail dans le monde sorcier. Du moins, ce n'était pas aussi facile que Ginny l'espérait, puisque son nom était nécessairement associé à celui du Grand Harry Potter et qu'elle souhaitait se faire sa propre place. L'image que le monde s'était fait d'elle à travers les récits de la guerre et les articles de la Gazette était devenu un carcan étouffant, un poids de plomb sur ses épaules. La jeune femme avait pour seul souhait de découvrir un peu le monde par elle-même, mais personne ne semblait vouloir la payer pour ça à moins de jouer un rôle d'ambassadrice ou de politique quelconque.

Son aventure ne prit pas un tournant aussi exotique qu'elle l'avait espéré, mais restait enrichissante.

— O —

Luna n'avait jamais perdu l'habitude de se promener à Pré-au-Lard, même après avoir quitté Poudlard pour de bon. Ce n'était pas tant qu'elle avait du temps à perdre, ou tout simplement du temps pour elle, mais plutôt qu'elle travaillait désormais avec son père pour _Le Chicaneur_ et qu'elle n'avait presque plus un seul instant de libre quand elle restait dans la maison. L'inconvénient de travailler avec sa famille, c'était que les réunions se prolongeaient encore après les heures de bureau.

Elle partait donc en quête de sa tranquillité, là où elle avait déjà pris l'habitude de la trouver pendant ses études.

De tous les établissements du village, Les Trois Balais restait celui qu'elle préférait. Elle y conservait encore tous les souvenirs de ses amis, quelque part. Et elle ne fut donc pas étonnée d'y rencontrer une certaine rouquine un samedi soir.

« Bonsoir Ginny ! Harry n'est pas avec toi ?

— Salut Luna ! Non, je suis seule… Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

— Oh, je suis juste venue prendre un thé. Tu te joins à moi ? »

Ginny avait grimacé avec gêne deux fois de suite, après chacune de ses questions, et Luna en aurait sûrement ri si elle n'avait pas déjà vu l'évènement se produire quand elles avaient dû mentir aux Carrows ou faire face à Dean. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui avait suscité une telle réaction chez son amie.

« Non, je ne peux pas, répondit Ginny. Je… je vais t'apporter ton thé. »

Luna observa alors que Ginny se glissait avec aisance entre les tables et discutait tranquillement avec les autres clients. Il était encore trop tôt dans la soirée pour qu'il y ait foule, aussi pouvait-elle échanger quelques mots tranquillement avec tout le monde. Elle revint bientôt avec un plateau sur lequel étaient posées quelques consommations qu'elle faisait léviter avec attention jusqu'aux personnes qui les avaient commandées. Elle s'arrêta devant la table qu'occupait Luna et lui tendit sa tasse avec un sourire en coin.

« Merci beaucoup, répondit Luna en se réchauffant les doigts autour de la tasse brûlante. C'est vraiment étrange, ça fait juste une poignée de jours que je ne suis pas venue, et pourtant on dirait que tu fais ça depuis toujours.

— Crois-moi, être serveuse ici, ce n'est rien comparé aux fêtes de fin d'années au Terrier ! s'exclama Ginny, amusée. »

Luna n'avait pas formulé ce compliment sans le penser. Elle continua à observer son amie pendant une partie de la soirée, avant de parvenir à se concentrer sur le roman qu'elle avait emporté avec elle. La jeune femme semblait être parfaitement dans son élément, et sa présence donnait à l'endroit des allures encore plus chaleureuses. On sentait qu'elle faisait ce qu'elle aimait. Luna se perdit parfois à écouter les rires venant du bar quand Ginny y servit plusieurs tournées à une bande de sorciers à peine plus vieux qu'elles. Elle se perdit de temps à autre dans la contemplation des mouvement fluides de la rouquine, de sa démarche au mouvement de ses hanches. Certains l'auraient certainement qualifiée de mignonne, ou de sexy… Elle était simplement époustouflante.

Le temps passa rapidement, Luna profitait d'être entourée par une foule qui l'ignorait tranquillement. C'était agréable d'être au centre de toute cette vie et que personne ne lui demande de faire quoi que ce soit. Elle resta jusqu'à ce qu'il soit suffisamment tard pour que Ginny termine son service, et les deux jeunes femmes quittèrent ensemble le bar.

« Tu sais, on dirait que tu as changé…

— Oui, je sais. Hermione m'en a parlé, d'après elle j'ai l'ai plus épanouie… Enfin, elle n'a pas employé des termes aussi simples. Harry a fait office de traducteur. »

Il faisait encore assez bon malgré la nuit bien avancée. Comme pour attester de la magie du moment, une étoile filante choisit cet instant pour traverser l'espace au-dessus de leur tête.

Quand Ginny quitta le ciel des yeux, elle remarqua que Luna la fixait, et ce sans doute depuis un moment.

« À quoi tu penses ?

— Je pense que tu es belle. Tu es magnifique quand tu te laisses être toi-même, tu sais ? »

Ginny prit doucement la blonde dans ses bras, et celle-ci déposa un baiser sur sa joue. Luna s'écarta finalement, et fit quelques pas avant de disparaître dans les ombres et la magie du transplanage.

* * *

 _Note_

* * *

Défi de la Gazette des Bonbons aux Citrons :

\- Couple Luna/Ginny, « Elles s'embrassent devant Les Trois Balais » pour le _Drabble Tag Femslash._

\- Thème [702] Étoiles filantes pour le _Challenge « Si tu l'oses »_.

\- Phrase [50] « Je pense que tu es belle. » pour le _100 façons de dire « Je t'aime »_.

\- Thème [C40] Écrire sur une serveuse mignonne pour le _Concours 200 choix_.

\- Thème [Tigre] Les trois balais pour le _Challenge « Construisez votre Zoo »_.

Participation à la 106è nuit du FoF :

\- Thème 6 : Plomb


	2. Aurora & Rolanda

_Aurora & Rolanda  
_

* * *

Aurora avait beau être à Poudlard depuis des années, elle avait beau être appelée « Professeur Sinistra » par ses élèves et ses collègues, sa présence dans l'école restait suffisamment discrète pour être ignorée la plupart du temps. Elle n'avait aucun rôle à jouer dans la guerre qui faisait rage à travers le monde sorcier, aucun pouvoir. Elle était même tellement importante que personne ne semblait la remarquer pendant les banquets, alors même qu'elle avait sa place à la table des professeurs, ou qu'aucun élève ne considérait qu'obtenir un « O » dans sa matière aux examens finaux ne lui permettrait d'entrer dans la carrière de ses rêves.

Cependant, elle n'était pas la seule invisible de Poudlard.

Personne ne semblait voir ou vouloir voir Rolanda en dehors des leçons de vol pour les premières années et de l'arbitrage des matchs de Quidditch tout au long de la saison. Et c'était peut-être là un mal pour un bien : personne ne voudrait avoir à s'imaginer le chaos qui pourrait être engendré si le professeur McGonagall ou le professeur Snape parvenait à s'attirer les faveurs de l'arbitre et à remettre en question sa neutralité. Et Rolanda n'avait pas davantage de pouvoir quant aux évènements qui grondaient dans toute l'Angleterre.

Heureusement, il n'était pas difficile de se reconnaître entre invisibles. Les deux femmes avaient donc pris l'habitude de s'installer côte à côte, que ce soit dans la Grande Salle pour les repas, ou bien pour les réunions et conseils divers qui animaient la vie professorale.

Quand l'école changea de Directeur suite au décès d'Albus Dumbledore, rien ne sembla changer pour elles. Rien ne fut perturbé dans la vie de l'une comme de l'autre, et les évènements qui devaient rythmer leur année restaient inchangés, des équinoxes aux matchs de la saison de Quidditch. Le premier match de la saison eut même lieu comme si la joie était toujours permise dans ce monde, entre deux orages.

Pour tout dire, Aurora avait même voulu fuir l'évènement. Elle n'avait pas d'effort à faire pour s'imaginer les mines sombres arborées par Minerva et Severus, ou bien les efforts que déploieraient les Carrows à gâcher cette journée. Elle avait voulu fuir jusqu'à ce qu'un patronus ne vienne à sa rencontre et ne lui transmette les paroles de son amie : « Je sais à quel point ton intérêt pour ce genre de choses est limité, mais pour une fois je me suis arrangé pour que tu profites d'une belle vue. Je t'ai gardé une place, au premier rang. »

Rolanda n'avait pas menti. Et même maintenant que le match avait pris fin et que le terrain s'était vidé, Aurora pouvait encore sentir la fièvre de l'excitation et l'adrénaline faire trembler ses membres. L'expérience était tellement plus intense quand on n'était pas coincé au fond de la tribune exiguë des professeurs, à devoir se tordre le coup pour apercevoir un quart du terrain à cause de larges panneaux de bois qui les séparaient du reste des tribunes. Elle attendait pour l'instant que Rolanda vienne la retrouver. Les deux femmes se mirent ensuite en marche silencieusement pour remonter vers le château.

« Est-ce que tu voudrais bien passer la soirée avec moi ? » Aurora écouta le silence s'installer entre elles. « Je… On pourrait trouver un moyen de s'occuper…

— Enfin ! J'ai cru que tu ne demanderais jamais ! lâcha Rolanda d'un ton moins bourru qu'à l'accoutumée. »

FIN.

* * *

Nombre de mots : 560

Ce texte est aussi une participation aux défis de la Gazette des bonbons aux citrons :

\- Couple Aurora Sinistra / Rolanda Hooch, « Après un match de Quidditch » pour le _Drabble Tag Harry Potter._

\- Thème [394] Intense pour le _Challenge « Si tu l'oses »_.

\- Phrase [87] « Je t'ai gardé une place. » pour le _100 façons de dire « Je t'aime »_.

\- Thème [B15] Rolanda Hooch pour le _Concours 200 choix_.

\- Camp d'entraînement de personnage mineur, Aurora Sinistra & Difficile pour le topic _Character Boot Camp_.

Ainsi qu'à la 106è nuit du FoF :

\- Thème 2 : Enfin


	3. Lily & Minerva I

_Lily et Minerva I_

* * *

Minerva avait dû se rendre sur le Chemin de Traverse pour servir les affaires de Poudlard, affaires dont elle était ravie d'être à présent débarrasser. Et, par ce hasard de liberté qui lui était soudainement permise à nouveau, elle croisa l'une de ses anciennes élèves.

Lily était de l'autre côté de la devanture d'une des librairies, et semblait ne pas avoir changé depuis son départ de Poudlard quelques mois plus tôt. Elle portait seulement des robes sombres, ornées d'une broderie fuchsia discrète, et d'une écharpe assortie, ce qui changeait beaucoup des robes officielles de Poudlard. Elle avait tout l'apparence d'une femme adulte. L'aura qui l'entourait avait pour autant la même force, et cette même magie qu'auparavant.

Minerva s'apprêtait à passer son chemin, la jeune femme semblait absorbée par la lecture des titres alignés sur les rayonnages, après tout. Cependant, Lily détourna les yeux à cet instant et leurs regards se croisèrent. Minerva ne pouvait pas l'ignorer : Lily avait changé. Elle n'avait jamais lu une expression aussi lasse et incertaine chez elle, pas même face aux examens, aux oraux, aux obligations de préfet ou même à ces histoires avec Potter et Snape…

Lily lui fit signe d'attendre et un pauvre sourire, elle sortit de la boutique quelques instants plus tard avec un grimoire sous le bras.

« Bonjour Professeur, salua-t-elle.

— Bonjour Miss Evans. » Devait-elle plutôt faire comme si elle n'avait rien vu ou bien demander directement ce qui s'était passé ? « J'allais prendre un verre au Chaudron Baveur. Si vous n'avez pas d'obligations, vous pouvez vous joindre à moi ? invita-t-elle.

— Ça ne me dérange pas, Professeur. »

Une vague de soulagement sembla adoucir immédiatement ses traits, Lily savait qu'elle allait pouvoir confier ses doutes, ses craintes, et ses problèmes. Peu importait que le monde sorcier se soit assombri avec la montée de Voldemort, son professeur pourrait l'aider à voir une solution. Elle sera peut-être presque inatteignable, mais au moins, elle existera, et ce sera suffisant pour lui permettre de quitter cet abattement contre lequel elle ne parvenait plus à lutter seule. Les deux femmes remontèrent la rue en discutant doucement.

À SUIVRE.

* * *

Nombre de mots : 350

Ce texte est une participation aux défis de la Gazette des bonbons aux citrons :

\- Couple Lily/Minerva, « Cela doit se passer après la scolarité de Lily » pour le _Drabble Tag Femslash._

\- Thème [844] Écharpe pour le _Challenge « Si tu l'oses »_.

\- Phrase [55] « Ça ne me dérange pas. » pour le _100 façons de dire « Je t'aime »_.

\- Thème [A22] Émotion : lasse pour le _Concours 200 choix_.

\- Thème [Étang] Changer pour le _Challenge « Construisez votre Zoo »_.

\- Camp d'entraînement sur la diversité des personnages, Lily Evans & Femmes pour le topic _Character Boot Camp_.

Ainsi qu'à la 106è nuit du FoF :

\- Thème 1 : Fuchsia


	4. Luna & Ginny II

LUNA & GINNY

 _Chapitre deux_

* * *

Ginny rentrait chez elle en transplanant. C'était une forme d'habitude, si on pouvait en acquérir une en seulement une douzaine de jours. Elle aurait pu tout aussi bien revenir des Trois Balais par le réseau de Cheminette, mais elle préférait avoir un peu de temps pour marcher, prendre l'air et se rafraîchir les idées avant de devoir s'occuper de sa famille.

Harry et elle avaient fait le choix d'emménager au Square Grimmauld quand elle était tombée enceinte. La demeure commençait à devenir agréable, à force de travailler à en enlever les résidus de magie noire. Les mauvais souvenirs étaient toujours là, cependant, mais c'était aussi ce qui rendait la demeure intéressante. Sirius Black avait été la seule famille qu'il restait à Harry. À présent, il voulait donner une nouvelle chance à la demeure des Black en y fondant sa propre famille. La meilleure chose à faire pour combattre les mauvais souvenirs, c'était de les remplacer par de meilleurs.

Lorsqu'elle poussa la porte d'entrée, Ginny n'entendit pas un bruit. Tout était calme, et c'était si rare ici. Ses enfants semblaient avoir hérité de la fougue et de la malice des jumeaux et des maraudeurs combinés. Tout était éteint sauf la lumière de la cuisine.

Hermione était installée à la grande table, une petite pile de dossiers était empilée devant elle, elle travaillait sur l'un d'entre eux.

« Harry n'est pas rentré, je suppose ?

— Salut Ginny. » Hermione se frotta les yeux avant de se tourner vers elle. « Il est allé chercher les garçons à l'école, mais il a été appelé pour une urgence, alors je suis venue dépanner. »

Ginny hocha la tête. Harry avait obtenu une promotion, il y avait déjà quelques mois, et il était très occupé depuis. Il passait le plus clair de son temps au bureau à cause de ses nouvelles responsabilités qu'il ne parvenait pas encore à bien gérer. Ginny comprenait le dévouement de son mari. Cependant, elle s'inquiétait aussi pour Hermione et sa famille.

« Les garçons ont été sages ?

— Eh bien, James voulait prendre deux desserts, et Albus ne voulait pas aller se coucher. Mais j'ai réussi à gérer : j'ai coupé sa part de tarte en deux, donc il a bien techniquement eu deux desserts, et j'ai lu l'un de mes rapports à Albus. Il s'est endormi d'un coup… et je n'étais pas loin de le suivre, rigola Hermione. »

Ginny sourit à la malice de son amie.

« Et toi, comment s'est passée la soirée ? demanda Hermione.

— Très bien. Tu sais, j'ai l'impression d'avoir passé les dernières années à ne rien faire d'autre que de m'occuper de James et Albus. De sortir, de voir du monde avec qui parler tous les jours, j'ai l'impression de revivre ! Tiens, j'ai même croisé Luna ce soir. »

Un silence confortable s'installa entre elles. Enfin, confortable… Il suffit de quelques minutes pour que l'idée fasse son chemin dans l'esprit de Ginny : Hermione passait souvent la soirée au Square, si souvent que ça en devenait redondant. Elle se demanda ce qu'il en était vraiment de Ron, et quel mensonge la brune allait bien pouvoir inventer cette fois-ci.

« Je suis vraiment désolé qu'on te dérange aussi souvent, Ron doit se sentir seul, avança Ginny.

— Oh, tu penses ! s'exclama Hermione. C'était finale de Quidditch ce soir ! Il est allé voir le match avec des collègues. Que leur équipe gagne ou perde, ils finissent inlassablement par partager une bière à la maison. J'ai besoin de calme, moi, pour travailler, et tes deux petits monstres sont toujours plus faciles à gérer que cette bande de rustres ! »

Ginny se prit à ricaner, et entreprit de leur préparer un thé.

* * *

 _Note_

* * *

Défi de la Gazette des Bonbons aux Citrons :

\- Character Boot Camp Personnage divers Hermione Granger - redondant

\- Défi fou 32\. Personnage - Ginny Weasley

\- Construisez votre Zoo Enclos à Zèbre - Square Grimmauld


	5. Minerva Versus I

_Note_

* * *

 _Si vous me lisez, vous devez commencer à me connaître un peu. Voilà, c'est les vacances universitaires et j'ai rien à faire, alors je complète les défis un peu partout où je les trouve, je crois que rien qu'aujourd'hui je suis passé sur 3 ou quatre plateformes différentes (en fait, j'essaye de craner, mais c'est un record !). Bref, je préviendrais quand des textes comme celui-ci son écrit pour des défis, un peu rapidement parfois, et peuvent être de moins bonne qualité. D'habitude j'attends plusieurs jours et une relecture pour publier, là, c'était une heure et j'ai demandé une bêta. À vous de juger si c'est moins bien :)_

* * *

MINERVA _VERSUS_

 _Chapitre Un : La Tour des Étoiles_

* * *

" _Avada Kedavra._ "

Les mots avaient voyagé plus lentement dans l'air, que la lumière du sort, aux flashs verts, sortant de la baguette. On aurait dit qu'il percutait l'homme avant même qu'on ait entendu la dernière syllabe. C'était comme si le temps s'était figé. Le sort avait atteint sa cible, atteint sa vie.

Dumbledore n'était déjà plus qu'un vieil homme, donc le corps projeté en arrière tombait dans les ténèbres.

Snape fit signe aux Mangemorts de le suivre, certains se penchaient pouvoir voir le corps disloqué, tout en bas de la tour, mais tous le suivirent. Il était temps de partir.

Bellatrix restait en retrait, trop occupée à goûter la beauté d'un ciel étoilé sur lequel s'étendait une marque verte.

La porte claqua soudainement. Bellatrix se retourna. Elle n'était pas seule au sommet de la tour, et les autres étaient partis sans elle.

"Tu n'aurais jamais dû remettre les pieds ici, commenta Minerva."

Bellatrix sourit tranquillement tout en levant sa baguette, quand Harry Potter apparut devant elle, semblant sortir d'une cape d'invisibilité. Minerva la quitta des yeux le temps de s'étonner, mais ne baissa pas sa garde pour autant.

"Ce n'est pas elle, c'est Snape, cracha Potter avec haine.

— Ce n'est pas ce qui m'intéresse, répondit Minerva. Pas cette vengeance-là, du moins." Elle fit un signe de tête vers la porte. Le garçon dut y comprendre quelque chose, car il les quitta prestement.

Minerva leva sa baguette devant son visage, et salua comme au début d'un duel entre bonnes gens. Un rire fou s'échappa de Bellatrix, qui envoya un sort avant que son aînée n'ait eu le temps d'en finir avec les formalités.

Minerva n'eut aucun mal à parer l'attaque, bien que la magie chaotique envoyée par son ennemie soit dure à annuler. Elle semblait posséder une force propre, une volonté brute. Minerva n'eut qu'à faire un léger mouvement de poignet pour qu'un éclair fin ne file jusqu'au bras de Bellatrix, et ne la touche in extremis.

Elle se permit de sourire en voyant une grimace de douleur et de surprise sur les trais de la Mangemort. Le tour de chauffe était fini maintenant.

* * *

 _Ah oui, j'ai écrit pour la Gazette, pour les prompts suivants : **La Tour d'Astronomie, et Minerva/Bellatrix.** Et là je me rend compte que j'écris sur un ship normalement, alors que je m'imaginais juste qu'après avoir rejoint les Mangemorts, Minerva serait folle de rage contre Bellatrix si s'était le cas et en deviendrait très violente. Ce qui lui va bien, hein... Mais là, on sent pas vraiment l'amour. Ne pas écrire quand on est fatigué._


	6. Luna & Ginny III

LUNA & GINNY

 _Chapitre trois_

* * *

« Mademoiselle Lovegood ! Mademoiselle Lovegood ! »

Luna marchait d'un pas rapide, mais accepta de ralentir pour se laisser rattraper par la personne qui l'interpellait. Elle était dans les locaux du journal _Le Chicaneur_ et essayait de trouver son père. L'homme qui se mit à marcher à ses côtés était l'un de leurs meilleurs journalistes, il préférait la liberté d'expression à sa paie, et la qualité d'un article à la grandeur d'un bureau. Il avait démissionné de la Gazette des Sorciers pour les rejoindre.

« Voilà, je voulais vous parler de quelque chose. Je viens de passer plusieurs semaines à travailler sur un gros article, il devait sortir dans l'édition d'hier. »

Il brandit un morceau de papier devant elle, l'exemplaire de la veille.

« Le problème, c'est qu'il n'y est pas. »

Luna s'arrêta, et le journaliste lui fit face.

« Je suis sûr que vous essayez d'étouffer l'affaire, accusa-t-il.

— Calmez-vous s'il vous plaît… monsieur Clark. Je me souviens avoir participé aux relectures de votre article. C'est l'un des meilleurs que nous ayons eus cette année. Et vous dites qu'il n'est pas passé ?

— N'essayez pas de jouer l'innocente, ou de me brosser dans le sens du poil, ça ne marche pas. »

Luna eut l'un de ses sourire qu'on qualifiait parfois de lunatique, mais son visage se ferma immédiatement après.

« Suivez-moi dans le bureau de mon père, si vous voulez bien. »

— O —

Le bureau de Xenophilius Lovegood ne ressemblait à aucun bureau de directeur de journal. En fait, il avait même deux bureaux. L'un était aussi petit qu'un cagibi et très cosy. Il avait deux fenêtres et la porte en était toujours ouverte, c'était là qu'il s'installait en général pour travailler. Les murs étaient peinturlurés de couleurs joyeuses et de motifs fleuris assez grossiers. Ça n'avait rien d'un bureau officiel, mais il en avait un également : le bureau qui avait une porte fermée, qui portait un écriteau avec son nom, et qui était du genre à lui saper toute envie de diriger son propre journal. Celui-là servait donc à accueillir les enquiquineurs divers, et, à l'occasion, à isoler les disputes. Le bureau avait été insonorisé avec l'aide de la magie, et se rendait fort utile pour recevoir les agents zélés du ministère, les réclamateurs en tout genre et les amourettes entre collègues.

Xenophilius, assis sur un siège en cuir, derrière un bureau austère et net, ne semblait pas à sa place.

« Monsieur Clark est venu me voir pour me faire part d'un problème quant à la disparition de son article dans l'édition d'hier, commença Luna. »

L'expression habituellement bienheureuse de son père sembla se figer pendant une brève seconde. Il était très facile de reconnaître quand son sourire était feint, et Luna ne se laissait plus prendre au piège depuis sa petite enfance.

« Je pense que la maladresse de la maquettiste est en cause…

— Bien sûr que non ! coupa Clark. » Luna lui intima le silence d'un geste de la main et d'un regard appuyé.

« Nous sommes tous au courant qu'elle et le réceptionniste vivent une passion amoureuse aux démêlés complexes. Les ragots circulent plus vite que les épisodes d'un de ces _soap_ moldus, ici. N'est-ce pas, papa ?

— Oui, ma chérie. » La voix de Xenophilius était un peu enrouée, mais il masqua son trouble derrière une quinte de toux. Sa fille lui adressa un regard entendu. Elle se tourna vers le journaliste.

« Monsieur Clark, je pense qu'il faut voir là-dedans un signe du destin. Votre article traitait de plusieurs manquements graves dans les pratiques du bureau des Aurors, et nous savons que les témoignages qui le soutiennent sont véridiques. Nous sommes jeudi. Disons que vous aurez votre vendredi de congé, et je vous arrangerai un entretien avec l'un des officiers pour lundi. Nous reverrons ensemble votre article, et il devrait sortir avec une semaine de retard tout juste : mercredi. »

Clark passa quelques instants à réfléchir, il étudiait la proposition qui lui était faite et ce qu'elle impliquait.

« Très bien. J'accepte de vous laisser une chance. »

Il détailla durement le père et la fille du regard avant de quitter le bureau.

Luna soupira et se laissa tomber sur un fauteuil en face de son père.

« Tu espérais quoi, au juste, en supprimant son article ?

— J'ai… J'ai pensé que ce serait injuste de publier un truc pareil alors que je dois la vie de ma fille à Harry.

— Je comprends bien, mais Clark aurait aussi bien pu quitter le journal, et aller revendre son article à l'un de nos concurrents. Et on en connait beaucoup qui n'ont pas nos scrupules. »

Xenophilius était pris en faute.

« Tu as bien agi ma fille, reconnut-il.

— Je ne sais pas. Il faut encore que je fonce au Ministère. Je dois m'arranger avec les Aurors pour qu'ils résolvent leurs problèmes avant lundi. Si on s'en sort bien, j'espère qu'on publiera un article sur la résolution des problèmes, davantage que sur les problèmes en eux-mêmes. James et Albus ne vont pas encore voir leur père du weekend. »

 _Et il faudra que je trouve le moyen de m'excuser auprès de Neville, encore une fois_ , pensa-t-elle avec regret _._

* * *

Ce texte participe aux défis de la Gazette :

 **\- Boot Camp :** Personnage Mineurs – Xenophilius Lovegood & Rapide

 **\- Défi Fou :** 846 - Caractère - Persuasif

 **\- Construisez votre Zoo :** Luna Lovegood


	7. Trois Sorcières I

**Trois Sorcières**

 _Ce regard_

Hermione ne partageait pas l'enthousiasme de ses camarades de Poudlard à l'approche du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Elle était seulement inquiète à l'idée de ce qui se préparait.

Elle avait trouvé le moyen de sortir un livre en attendant que les évènements ne se passent dans la Grande Salle. Elle n'était pas passionnée par ses devoirs approchants à ce point, mais elle s'ennuyait un peu.

Elle rangea prestement son ouvrage quand Dumbledore monta au pupitre, annonçant l'arrivée des délégations étrangères.

Les jeunes femmes de Beauxbâtons furent les premières à pousser les portes de la Grande Salle, et Hermione ne put s'empêcher de fusiller Ron du regard. Il n'avait pas honte de poser un regard pareil sur des jeunes femmes ? On aurait dit qu'il ne cherchait même pas à cacher ses pensées !

Hermione lança cependant des regards à la dérobée vers les jeunes élèves. Elles étaient toutes plus magnifiques que les autres. Elles avaient du sang de Vélanes en elles ? La magnifique blonde qui était venue accompagnée de sa petite soeur en avait dans les veines, en tout cas, c'était certain.

Hermione se reprit en rougissant. Elle était en train de marcher dans les pas de Ron... Les joues brûlantes, elle croisa le regard d'un jeune homme qu'elle ne pouvait que reconnaître : Viktor Krum lui sourit avec arrogance en passant devant elle.

Très bien, elle allait peut-être réviser son jugement sur le Tournoi, et s'y intéresser davantage.

 _À suivre..._

Ce texte est écrit pour les défis de la Gazette :

 **\- Battleship** : Fleur / Hermione

 **\- Si tu l'ose** : regard à la dérobée


	8. Derrière la dernière étagère

Note : Je préviens, c'est une crack!fic. Mais… j'aimais trop la fin pour la corriger.

* * *

 _Derrière la dernière étagère_

* * *

« Vérité… lâcha Hermione par dépit. » Ses collèges et amies avaient insisté pour passer la soirée dans la salle privée d'un bar, à fêter leur nouvelle augmentation. Il faut dire que le Ministère de la magie – qui se tenait bien loin de l'économie moldue – n'avait pas donné d'augmentation à ses employés depuis la dernière révolte de la Nation Gobeline. Ladite révolte ayant été une conséquence directe de l'augmentation susmentionnée, on comprenait la réticence des dirigeants à se montrer généreux. Les moldus, ces chanceux, n'ont pas ces problèmes.

« Très bien, réfléchit Janis. » C'était la petite nouvelle, elle était entrée au secrétariat deux semaines plus tôt seulement. « Qui était ton premier baiser ? »

Un régiment de soupirs et quelques regards de reproches lui répondirent.

« Bah quoi ? se défendit Janis.

— Tout le monde sait ça, c'est presque écrit dans les nouveaux manuels d'histoire… râla Chloé, de la compta.

— Ron Weasley, compléta Ginny d'un ton blasé. »

Hermione fit silencieusement non de la tête, et celles qui regardaient dans sa direction à ce moment-là froncèrent les sourcils.

« Viktor Krum, alors ? proposa Chloé. »

Hermione fit encore une fois non de la tête.

« C'est pas McLaggen quand même ? s'offusqua Ginny.

— Non.

— Bah, qui alors ?

— Pansy Parkinson. »

Toutes les conversations cessèrent, et toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers Hermione, les yeux ronds. Tous attendaient, en suspens.

« C'était Pansy Parkinson, en sixième année, ajouta-t-elle, les joues rouges face à toute cette attention soudaine sur un tel sujet.

— Même pas Ron ? insista Ginny, choquée.

— Si, enfin, non. Plus tard quoi. »

Le silence choqué ne pouvait être interprété que d'une seule manière : _Vas-y raconte !_

« On… commença Hermione. Le professeur Snape avait donné un devoir supplémentaire, et euh, Pansy a eu la même idée que moi, au même moment. On cherchait le même livre, tout au fond de la bibliothèque, vers la dernière étagère. Là où il n'y a jamais personne.

— Et ? insista Chloé, impatiente.

— Ne me dis pas que vous vous êtes rentrées dedans ? fit Ginny.

— Si, répondit Hermione, hochant la tête.

— C'est tellement cliché ! Et vous êtes tombées l'une sur l'autre, c'est ça ?

— Et vous vous êtes embrassés sans le faire exprès ?

— Et vous n'avez pas eu l'idée d'arrêter parce que c'était trop bon ? »

Hermione, rouge pivoine, avait hoché du chef à chaque question.

« Purée, ces auteurs de fanfictions n'ont aucune inventivité ! s'exclama Ginny, dépitée. Et là, Madame Pince vous est tombée dessus, c'est ça ?

— Ah non ! corrigea Hermione. C'est le professeur Snape qui nous a surprise, et il s'est joint à nous.

— Attends, ça n'a pas de sens, tu disais que c'était Ron ensuite ?

— Eh bien, compléta Hermione, gênée, disons qu'il a fait bien plus que nous embrasser, quoi… »

Il y eut un autre silence tandis que tout le monde se faisait à l'image mentale qui était en train de les hanter.

« C'est bon, laissez tomber, lâcha Chloé. Elle nous charrie. C'était Ron. »

* * *

Ce texte est une participation aux défis de la Gazette :

 **\- Drabble Tag :** Pansy Parkinson / Hermione Granger ; Contrainte : à la bibliothèque

 **\- Premières fois :** Premier baiser d'Hermione Granger

 **\- Boot Camp :** Personnage Divers, en suspens & Pansy Parkinson


	9. Trois Sorcières II

**Trois Sorcières**

 _Championne_

* * *

Hermione avait pour habitude d'étudier dans la Grande Salle, et elle n'allait pas laisser cette histoire de Coupe de Feu se mettre en travers de ses habitudes. L'agitation générale ne la dérangeait pas, mais par réflexe, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de lever les yeux de son livre ou de son carnet à chaque fois que quelqu'un s'approchait de la Coupe pour y mettre son nom.

Elle ne manqua pas le tremblement dans les mains de Fleur quand celle-ci glissa un petit papier avec son nom dans la coupe. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent et Hermione baissa les yeux, rougissante. Elle avait mieux à faire que d'espionner les volontaires pour le Tournoi…

Et elle se fit encore avoir quand Krum vint déposer son nom, et rougit de s'être fait encore distraire…

Et elle sourit quand Fred et George ratèrent misérablement à passer la barrière.

Et il allait falloir qu'elle se dépêche parce qu'elle était définitivement en retard sur ce devoir de métamorphose.

 _À suivre..._

* * *

Ce texte est écrit pour les défis de la Gazette :

 **\- Battleship** : Fleur / Hermione

 **\- Si tu l'ose** : champion

\- **Boot Camp** : Personnages divers - Fleur Delacour & se dépêcher


	10. Heureuse au jeu

_Heureuse au jeu_

* * *

La Cérémonie de Répartition des nouveaux élèves était à présent terminée, et Minerva rangea soigneusement le Choixpeau magique avant de prendre place à la table des professeurs.

Ses amis, les autres professeures de l'école, tiraient une drôle de tête, et Minerva attendit avec un petit sourire en coin.

« Tu as eu de la chance pour cette fois, Minerva, mais la chance finira bien par tourner, lui glissa Pomona à l'oreille. »

Toutes ses collègues avaient parié que le petit Harry Potter n'entrerait pas à Gryffondor, certaines avaient prêché pour Serdaigle en tablant sur l'intelligence de sa mère, d'autres sur Serpentard avec la destinée qui l'attendait, et maintenant, sa poche s'alourdissait de quelques piécettes.

« Heureuse au jeu, malheureuse en amour, lui professa Sibylle. » Et Minerva fit la sourde oreille à ces jalouseries pour profiter plus tranquillement de la fête.

— O —

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, quand le professeur Quirrell s'excusa pour prendre congé à la suite des élèves, Minerva vit les autres professeures échanger quelques messes basses.

« Je parie qu'il y a quelque chose de pas très net sous son turban, lança Sinistra.

— Tu l'as vu ? Son histoire de Maharajah qui le lui aurait offert ne tient pas debout ! commenta l'une.

— Je suis partisane de la rumeur selon laquelle il a planqué de l'ail dans son turban, moi…

— Il aurait bien une difformité quelconque qu'il doit absolument cacher pour ne pas attirer la honte sur lui, poursuivit une autre.

— Moi, je pense qu'il a naturellement les cheveux rose, lança Sibylle. »

Après quelques instants de menus propos, toutes échangèrent un regard entendu. Le pari était pris !

« Alors, mesdames, messieurs, intervint tout à coup Dumbledore, en s'adressant aux professeurs réunis dans la Grande Salle vide… On ouvre les paris sur la Coupe des Quatre Maisons ? »

— _Épilogue —_

 _Neuf mois plus tard…_

« C'est une tricherie éhontée ! se plaignit Severus Snape en déposant quelques Gallions dans la main tendue du Directeur Dumbledore, qui partagea ainsi la mise gagnée avec Minerva. C'est de l'extorsion en bande organisée ! ajouta le Serpentard de mauvaise foi. »

* * *

Ce texte a été écrit pour la nuit du FoF du 01/02/2020 à l'occasion du 5e thème : Turban !


End file.
